custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Kids for Character/@comment-173.191.55.126-20141205032834/@comment-68.174.136.60-20171001062115
Kids_for_CharacterOctober 1, 2015Kids for Character is a video that was released on April 23, 1996. Summary Learn the six pillars of character with the Kids for Character kids and more TV show characters like Barney, The Puzzle Place gang, The Magic School Bus cast, Lamb Chop, Binyah Binyah, and Babar. Song List #It's Your Character that Counts #Six Simple Words #Respect #It's Not Fair (from Lamb Chop's Play Along) #Go Underneath the Broomstick (from Gullah Gullah Island) #Friends and Family (from Gullah Gullah Island) #Kids for Character Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Sarah *Joey *Maria *Patric *Katle *Min *Shawn *Tosha *Julie Woo (from The Puzzle Place) *Ms. Frizzle (from The Magic School Bus) *Lamp Chop (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) *Binyah Binyah (from Gullah Gullah Island) *King Babar (from Babar) *Other characters Trivia *The Barney segment and song in the video were written and created specifically for the video. *Thomas the Tank Engine's whistle from Thomas & Friends is heard during the finale. *This group (Min, Shawn & Tosha) had made multiple appearances in Barney Safety. *The Barney segment and song in the video were written and created specifically for the video. *The prototype version of the Lyrick Studios logo can be seen on the VHS cover. *Although BJ doesn't appear during the Barney Segment in this video, he appears in the middle and in the end of this video. *In the Kids for Character finale, Thomas the Tank Engine moves his eyes made with animatronic while his whistle from the TV Series "Thomas & Friends" is heard. *This video is dedicated with respect and admiration to the memory of Barbara Jordan, a founding board member and national co-spokesperson for the Character Counts Coalition. *The Barney costume in "Let's Show Respect!". *This video is dedicated with respect and admiration to the memory of Barbara Jordan, a founding board member and national co-spokesperson for the Character Counts Coalition. *It is revealed that the Kids for Character kids' names are Michael, Sarah, Joey, Maria, Patrick and Katie Kino is the Anything Muppet who appeared in the video B.J. appear during the Barney Segment He Just in the middle and the end of this video this the first time since Barney Safety where Philip Parker serves as the song writer is still closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH The musical arrangements and background music used in this home video were also heard in Let's Go to the Library with Barney first time to use updated underscores new materiel of Barney Songs musical arrangements would after this one other videos (with the exceptions ofWaiting for Santa Barney Goes to School Let's Help Mother Goose! Happy Birthday, Barney! If the Shoe Fits Shawn & the Beanstalk Home Sweet HomesRock with Barney When I Grow Up... Barney's Magical Musical AdventureBarney Live! In New York City and Barney's Imagination Island) seres as music director In the Kids for Character finale, the live-action shot of Ms. Frizzle played by Lily Tomlin and Liz dressed up as a mascot is cut out and replaced by a couple of shots from the Magic School Bus episode: "In the Haunted House" and this clip from five minute from Barney, Baby Bop, Min, Tosha, and Shawn During "Respect" song will be later in "Let's Show Respect!" (October 11, 1996).